Escuchame (Listen To Me)
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: Song fic. Sakura is now older and Touya tries to help her through tough times. R&R plz! Even if it sucks!!!


Escuchame (Listen To Me)  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
You in the Mirror   
I've been spying on you   
I see a girl, whose world  
Is broken in two  
I get the picture  
That you grew up too fast  
You've got your dreams, it seems  
And more then you asked  
  
Touya sighed as he watched his beloved younger sister, Sakura, struggle with her math homework. It wasn't that she didn't get it, he could tell her mind was elsewhere. ~Like thinking about that kid, no doubt...~ he thought bitterly. The kid, Syaoran, had broken Sakura's heart when he left for Hong Kong. So he had his duties, so what? He shouldn't have made Sakura fall in love with him if he knew he had to go back eventually.  
  
Oo you're fading  
Oo you're wearing thin  
Oo you're breaking   
  
Day by day, Sakura became much more thinner, and less energetic. She hardly slept, rarely ate, and almost never sociated with her best friend, Tomoyo. It worried Touya to no end. He had tried coxing her into eating, sleeping, playing, and all the stuff she use to do. But she wouldn't listen. ~Sakura....~  
  
Escuchame- Let me save you  
some pain  
Escuchame- I will show you the way  
Mirame- You will be me someday  
Baby don't make the same  
mistakes... Escuchame  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she turned around. "Oniisan..." she whispered. Touya stiffened. ~I must have said her name aloud...~ "Yes?" he asked. Sakura blinked, then smiled wearily. "What're you doing here?" Touya shrugged and said, "I was thinking, maybe you and I can go somewhere and talk?" Sakura looked at him, then nodded. "I suppose." Touya led her to the car and drove to the church near Sakura's old school.  
  
I've got a secret  
That'll carry you through  
There is a God who loves  
To look after you  
Hey little sister  
Don't you worry no more  
Just come with me, you see  
I've been there before  
  
"Oniisan?" Sakura asked in confusment as she and Touya stood in back of the pews. "Why did you bring me here?" Touya smiled. "I want you to know," he said softly, bending down and stroking Sakura's hair gently, "that there are still people here that love you." Sakura's eyes widened. "Wha..." Touya pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "I've been there before... And I can help you."  
  
Oo the heartbreaks  
Oo the lessons learned  
Oo I know what it takes  
  
He could feel tears falling from Sakura's eyes and onto his shirt. "Oniisan," she said, choking back those tears. Touya rocked her in his arms carefully, whispering nonsense in her ear. "Always remember that there are still people who love you, Sakura," he said quietly. "We all want to help you..." Sakura sobbed in his shirt. "Let me save you some pain..."  
  
Escuchame- Let me save you  
some pain  
Escuchame- I will show you the way  
Mirame- You will be me someday  
Baby don't make the same  
mistakes... Escuchame  
  
Finally, when Sakura stopped crying in his arms, Touya slowly let her go. "Sakura?" he asked. Sakura looked up to him with tear stained cheeks. "Oniisan...why.." Touya smiled warmly. "Because, Sakura, I love you.." he told her, ruffling her hair. "And I want to make sure you have a happy, wonderful life. You're too young to go through this pain and suffering."   
  
Words of wisdom   
Can you hear them?  
  
"Believe in God to help you," Touya said, pointing to the wooden cross at the front of the church. "He'll help you. And Otousan and I and all of your friends will help, too," he said. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes again. ~But...these tears are different.~ Touya grinned when Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Arigato, Oniisan," she said happily, buring her head in his shirt. "I love you, too!"  
  
Escuchame- Let me save you  
some pain  
Escuchame- I will show you the way  
Mirame- You will be me someday  
Baby don't make the same  
mistakes... Escuchame  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else. And this song, it's words and music, is by Jaci Velasquez & Mark Heimerann. And her CD, Crystal Clear. As in I don't own this song, either. So don't sue me for that. And if you haven't heard of this song, I'm not really surprised. But if you have, good for you! 


End file.
